Intrusa
by hiha-chan
Summary: Una nueva chica en la vida de nuestros queridos personajes


****

Intrusa 1

Nowaki recordó perfectamente cuando Hiroki lo encontró durmiendo en el piso con su sempai. Justo ahora pensó en como se abria sentido el profesor al verlo acostadoal lado de otro hombrepero DE UNA MUJER?

La nombrada, de castaño cabello, apoyaba su rostro en el hombro de Hiroki en una cama que estaba en una pieza llena de libros, aquella habitación en donde el profesor, si Nowaki tenia suerte y a muchas regañadientes, le dejaba entrar.

El mayor sacudió la cabeza y se despertó para ver a su perplejo novio. Con voz soñolienta le pregunto:

-Nowaki Qué haces aquí?

Nowaki no respondió su cuerpo estaba paralizado por la ira a aquella sucia mujer.

Hiroki al no obtener respuesta del pediatra trato de levantarse sintió un peso muerto a su lado.

-Qué estas haciendo aquí? - grito Hiroki a la mujer.

-Así que Hiro-san no la reconoce- dijo Nowaki con la voz cargada de rabia- tranquilo yo me desharé de ella.

-No, Nowaki espera!- dijo Hiroki consiente de lo impulsivo que era su novio cuando estaba celoso. Poso una mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha y comenzó a moverla- Miyo, Miyo despierta!

Una punzada de dolor recorrió a Nowaki al notar que el profesor llamaba a la muchacha por su nombre con tanta confianza.

-Um cinco minutos mas Hiroki

Ahora resultaba que la extraña también llamaba a su amado Hiro-san por su nombre! Eso si que era el colmo!

-Miyo vamos despierta.

- Oh esta bien- la muchacha se sentó restregándose sus ojos rojos, una camiseta con tirantes cubría su torso, al menos estaba vestida- Qué pasa?, Por qué me despiertas tan temprano Hiroki?- la muchacha miro para ambos lados y vio al moreno de ojos azules frente a ella- Ah!, tu debes ser Nowaki-kun verdad? Es un placer conocerte- dijo mientras le tomaba las manos en forma de amable saludo. Si Nowaki no la sacaba a patadas es porque aun no procesaba toda la situación para responder. Por suerte antes que eso pasara la chica se presento- Soy Tomiyo Kamiyou pero puedes decirme Miyo, soy la prima menor de Hiroki, un gusto.

La prima menor de Hiro-san? La rabia de Nowaki se disipo y correspondió el saludo.

-Ah mucho gusto.

-Miyo, exactamente que estas haciendo aquí? Lo siento Nowaki mi prima llego aquí después de que te fuiste al turno nocturno y la muy molesta no se quería ir, pero, recuerdo perfectamente haberle dicho que durmiera en el sillón.

-Pero- respondió Miyo en tono de infantil protesta- el sillón era muy duro y no podía dormir ahiiiiiiiiiiiii. Ah?- dijo como recordando de pronto- Pero Nowaki- kun mi primo de verdad debe amarte mucho.

-Ah?- dijo Nowaki sorprendido.

-Qu- que quieres decir?- dijo Hiroki sonrojándose.

-Cuando Hiroki me dijo que no estabas yo dije, ah entonces puedo dormir en la cama de Nowaki-kun esta noche y Hiroki dijo (imitándolo magistralmente): Nunca!

El sonrojo de Hiroki aumentaba a medida que el relato continuaba.

-Eso me hiso pensar que mi primo te ama tanto que no quiere que nadie que no sea él se meta en tu cama.

El rostro de Nowaki se ilumino, pero nunca tan brillante como el rojo que cubría la cara de Hiroki.

-Qué?, mentira!, calumnia!, difamación!

-Cálmate demonio Kamiyou- dijo Miyo burlonamente- voy a bañarme prepárenme el desayuno, ok.

-Ah!, chica desagradable! vete!, vete ahora!- Miyo salió de la habitación dejando a un gritón Hiroki- que persona mas desagradable- murmuro mientras los brazos de Nowaki lo rodeaban- Ah Nowaki

- Gracias- dijo Nowaki.

-Que que es lo que agradeces idiota?- dijo poniéndose rojo y nervioso

-Solo agradezco que Hiro-san me ame tanto

-Qué- que acaso eres tonto?- Nowaki no respondió, solo beso a Hiroki delicadamente.

-Hiroki Dónde están las toall?- Hiroki se sonrojó y alejo a Nowaki de si- parece que estoy interrumpiendo algo- dijo Miyo con una picara sonrisa.

-Que molesta eres!

-Bien, bien los dejo solos.

-Ah, que desagradable!

-Iré a preparar el desayuno Hiro-san.

-Tu no te veas tan feliz- dijo apuntando al menor.

Después de la ducha la muchacha se sentó piernas arriba en el sillón a ver la televisión mientras su primo y el amante de este la miraban con curiosidad.

-Miyo-chan parece una chica agradable- comento Nowaki.

-No lo digas en voz alta- murmuro el profesor- o quizás nunca se vaya.

-Hey Nowaki-kun! Ya esta listo el desayuno!- dijo Miyo gritando alegremente desde el sillón

-Ya casi- respondió el menor.

-Tú, no ordenes a Nowaki como si fuera tú empleado!

-No hay problema Hiro-san.

-Hiro-san? musito la muchacha. De repente sus ojos brillaron resplandecientemente.-Ah que lindo. Hiro-san puedo llamarte también así Hiroki.

Nowaki no pudo evitar mirar a su pareja. Recordó cuando el profesor le dijo que solo él podría llamarlo de esa forma, pero quizás, tratándose de un pariente

-Jamás!, nunca me llames así!

Hiroki grito, su pareja y su pariente lo miraron sorprendido. Solo para que después Nowaki sonriera enormemente. Aquel nombre y aquel hombre, Hiro-san, era completamente suyo.

-Ah no me digas que...? es eso-pregunto tímidamente Miyo.

-Ah?, Qué?- consulto Hiroki.

-Bueno de esos -dijo Miyo y de repente una sonrisa picara apareció en su rostro- he oído que cuando las parejas se aman mucho tienen apodos cariñosos y ese tipo de cosas.

-Ah, n- no es eso?

-Hay que tierno chillo.

-Ya me canse-musito Hiroki con la clara intención de echarla.

-Detente Hiro-san- dijo Nowaki abrasándolo por la espalda para detenerlo. Un pequeño clic! llamo la atención de ambos- que fue eso?

-Qué fue que?- pregunto Miyo nerviosa.

-Dame la cámara Miyo- dijo Hiroki separándose de su novio y acercándose a la muchacha.

-Q- que cámara? Querido primo mayor Hiroki- tartamudeo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia atrás. Hiroki la alcanzó y después de forcejear un rato le quito la cámara.

-Lo sabia -musito Hiroki- la única razón para venir aquí era cultivar tu habito.

-Habito?- consulto Nowaki con curiosidad.

-Bueno- dijo Hiroki nervioso- sabia que no habría problema al hablarle a Miyo sobre nuestra relación, pero no porque ella fuera abierta de mente ni nada por el estilo, sino porque a ella le gusta

Nowaki miro con curiosidad a la muchacha en cima de la cual había aparecido un enorme letrero que decía CHICA YAOISTA.

-Ah ustedes son tan lindos- dijo Miyo girando y girando y girando. En uno de sus giros trato de quitarle la cámara a Hiroki quien la esquivó magistralmente- Ah que malo eres Hiroki!-dijo Miyo protestando infantilmente Hasta que se detuvo en seco mirando a su primo con detenimiento.

-Qué pasa?- pregunto el profesor mirando extrañado como su ruidosa prima lo miraba en silencio.

-Hiroki Nowaki-kun es mas alto que tu?

-Si Por qué?

-Pero tú eres mayor?

-Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Bueno es que en la mayoría de los libros y mangas que he visto comúnmentelos mas bajos son los uke- Hiroki le tapo la boca.

-Cállate, cállate, cállate!

-Qué pasa Hiro-san?- pregunto Nowaki sonriendo inocentemente siendo que en verdad había escuchado todo.

-Nada, nada, nada- dijo Hiroki sumamente avergonzado- Bue-bueno me voy a duchar.

-Si quizás con eso se te quite el sonrojo- dijo su prima.

-Cállate!

Nowaki y Miyo rieron por lo bajo al ver alejarse al profesor pero la muchacha se detuvo mirando la hora en el reloj de la cocina.

-Ya es tan tarde!- musito- tengo que irme.

-No te vas a quedar a desayunar Miyo-chan.

-Discúlpame tengo que ir a dar mi clase. Se vería mal si la maestra llegara tarde.

-Eres maestra? De que?

-De literatura igual que Hiroki, pero yo hago clases en la universidad T

-En la universidad T? debes ser súper lista

-Jajá, no es para tanto, además Hiroki siempre critica mi gusto por el boys love.

-Si incluso te quito tu cámara.

-Jejeje no seas tan ingenuo Nowaki-kun- rio con aires de espía profesional- la verdadera foto esta en esta cámara- dijo mostrándole una cámara que saco de quien sabe donde.

-Oh que lista- dijo el pediatra aplaudiendo.

Miyo se rio un poco y de ahí se detuvo aun con una sonrisa en los labios pero con cara reflexiva.

-Sabes, gracias a Hiroki me empezaron a gustar los libros.

-En serio.

-Cuando éramos pequeños Hiroki comúnmente solía estudiar todo el tiempo, nunca se divertía y parecía estar siempre molesto. Aun cuando regreso mis recuerdos a cuando era una niña todo lo que surge es él con una pila de libros en una casa demasiado tradicionalista- Miyo sonrió a Nowaki antes de continuar con el relato- las únicas veces que recuerdo haberlo visto sonreír era cuando leía libros de literatura. Parecía tan feliz y cuando le pregunte por que era él solo me presto un libro, desde ese momento me enamore de la literatura y todo lo que me ha pasado hasta ahora es gracias a él- guardo silencio un momento y pareció algo triste- aun así nunca me pareció realmente alegre-suspiro- solo quería verlo feliz, pero- miro a Nowaki con una sonrisa- solo al estar unas horas aquí, lo note mas alegre y honesto de lo que jamás la había visto. Eso es por ti por eso- se inclino al mas puro estilo japonés frente al pediatra- muchas gracias. Por favor sigue cuidando de mi primo.

Nowaki se quedo callado mientras Miyo tomaba su bolso y se acerco a la puerta.

-Ah, por cierto Nowaki-kun cual es la diferencia de edad entre mi primo y tú?

-Cuatro años contesto Nowaki.

Un peso cayó sobre Miyo.

-Yo soy solo tres años menor- se rio un poco y volteo para ver a Nowaki- despídeme de mi primo, nos vemos pequeño.

Nowaki se quedo mirando la puerta un rato y después sonrió

-Nowaki ya termine en el baño puedes pasar a ducharte- dijo Hiroki pasando a la cocina mientras se secaba el cabello- Uhmmm? donde estas Miyo?

-Dijo que tenía clases y se fue.

-Ah, ya veo.

-Hiro-san, Miyo-chan te quiere mucho.

-Ah? Si bueno tiene buen corazón para ser tan escandalosa.

-Pero ahora mismo me alegra que se haya ido

-Ah? Pensé que te agradaba

-Sí- dijo abrasando a Hiroki por la espalda- pero si hay visitas no puedo hacerle esto a Hiro-san- dijo mientras subía sus manos por el pecho del profesor.

-Ah? Qué? espera donde estas intentando?- dijo Hiroki sonrojándose.

-Solo quiero amar a Hiro-san.

-Como puedes decir cosas tan vergonzosas-dijo Hiroki sonrojándose más-Qué? pregunto mientras su novio se lo llevaba arrastrando a su cuarto- SUELTAMEEE!

****

Bueno aquí dejo el primero de tres capítulos sobre las parejas de Junjou Romantica con una nueva intrusa XD. La siguiente es MisakixUsagi. Léanlo , coméntenlo, y lo principal DISFRUTENLO!


End file.
